ecw girls meet wwe boys
by john cena is the best
Summary: ever wondered what it would be like when two ecw assistants meet two wwe superstars?…johncenaxpaige, randyortonxjessica & others
1. the girls get ready

ECW Girls Meet WWE Boys

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Wwe superstars, just the oc's.**

As Paige and Jessica were driving home after a hard days work at ecw, Jessica gets a phone call;

_Jessica: "hi ya"_

_Brooke: "hi Jessica, I just wanted to know if you and Paige would like to come _

_Partying with me and the girls?"_

_Jessica: "ok sure, what time are we all meeting?"_

_Brooke: "about 7:30, we are all meeting at my place and going on from there"_

_Jessica: "ok see you then bye"_

_Brooke: "bye"_

When she gets off the phone she starts talking to Paige:

"We are going out with the girls tonight" says Jessica

"Ok cool what time are we going?" Paige asks,

"Well we got to meet Brooke and the girls at her house around 7:30 and then we will be leaving from there" Jessica tells her.

Two hours later Jessica walks out of the bathroom wearing a short black dress with a green belt around the waist and black heeled sandals. She looked at Paige who was wearing a pink strapless dress with pink open toed party sandals, and asked;

"How do I look?"

"You look great" Paige tells her.

After they finish putting their make-up on they decide that it is time to leave, Paige gets the car keys locks the front door and they drive off to Brookes house ready to party.

**Authors Note: sorry this chapter was not very long, but we promise to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading our first story so far and we would like you to review it or give us some ideas to improve it. Next chapter is the boys getting ready for the party. **


	2. the boys getting ready

ECW Girls Meet WWE Boys

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Wwe superstars, just the oc's.**

Chapter 2 

While john Cena and randy Orton were sitting in their locker room talking about the up and coming royal rumble match there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" john says

"It's me Batista, can I come in please?" he says

"Yeah" randy says

So Batista entered the locker room dressed up to party. When he says;

"You boys look like you need some fun, so get dressed we are going to a party"

"That sounds like a good idea to me, so we will meet you in an hour outside your locker room" said john with a cheeky grin on his face.

They said their goodbyes and then Batista left leaving john and randy to get ready.

While they were getting ready randy says;

"I wonder how many girls I can pull tonight."

"Is that all you think about" laughed john.

One hour later john is wearing a black shirt with a pair of black jeans while randy was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black trousers. They both had their hair spiked.

After they meet everyone they were going to meet they all had a discussion on who's cars they were going in. In the end it was; in Batista's car: Batista, Randy, Carlito and Jeff Hardy. While in Matt Hardys car it was Matt, John, Rey and the Great Khali.

When they arrived and got out of their cars, a group of girls caught their eye, as they walked by randy said

"this is going to be fun"

As they entered the dance floor they did not know what was awaiting them.

**Authors Note: sorry this chapter was not very long, but we promise to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading our first story so far and we would like you to review it or give us some ideas to improve it please. Next chapter is the party.**


	3. the party

ECW Girls Meet WWE Boys

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Wwe superstars, just the oc's**

Chapter 3

_Girl's p.o.v_

As we walked into the party we saw that there was loads of wwe superstars but none that caught our eye.

There were no tables left to sit down at so while we buying the drinks brooke went and asked a group of wwe superstars if we could sit with them:

"yes of course you can Brooke" they said

She walked back and took some of the drinks to the table as we followed. When we got there Brooke had to introduce us because we did not know anyone:

"Hi you guys these are my friend Paige and Jessica" Brooke said.

"Paige, Jessica these guys are: john Cena, randy Orton, Batista, Carlito, Jeff hardy, matt hardy, rey and the great khali" Brooke was saying but Jessica was paying no intention because she was into randy Orton.

Later that night everyone was dancing but john Cena, randy Orton, Jessica and eventually Paige was not. That was until john Cena asked Paige to dance and she said:

"Of course I will"

So while john Cena and Paige were dancing Jessica and randy Orton were talking about random things:

"So Jessica what's your favourite wrestler in the wwe then?" randy asked

"Mine is the great khali" she said, after she said that she said "but you're the next best wrestler"

"Im glad to hear it" he said smiling.

Mean while back with john Cena and Paige:

While they were dancing john decided to ask "so what is it like in ecw?"

"It's not that great, I wish I was in wwe with you lot" she said

"Do you want me to speak to Vince to see if you and Jessica can come over to wwe?" he asked

"Ok yeah if he'll let us" Paige said happily.

After this conversation they decided to go and get a drink, while they were there they meet some ecw superstars who did not look that happy because the wwe superstars were hanging around with the ecw divas.

Tommy dreamer walked up to john and pushed him away from Paige saying " leave our girls alone"

But instead john just pushed him back starting a fight, which ended up with the wwe superstars being thrown out and the ecw superstars staying in the club.

**Authors Note: sorry we did not update sooner but college was making us busy. Sorry this chapter was not very long, but we will try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading our first story so far and we would like you to review it or give us some ideas to improve it. Next chapter is find out what happens when everyone goes. **


	4. the after party

ECW Girls Meet WWE Boys

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Wwe superstars, just the oc's**

Chapter 4 – the after party

Once they had been thrown out by the big security guards they just stood there shouting abuse to them for throwing them out instead of the ecw superstars. That's when john and randy realized that Paige and Jessica was not with them but still in the club.

About 10 minutes later Paige and Jessica left the club but could not find john or randy anywhere so they started to walk away until they heard:

"Jessica, Paige were over here"

When they turned around they found out that it was randy shouting this. Jessica got all excited and decided to run to randy and give him a big cuddle, then she said:

"I thought you two left with out us"

"No why would we do that" says john, after he said this he noticed Paige was cold so asked her:

"Would you like to wear my jacket to keep you warm?"

And she replied "ok if you don't mind".

"Of course not" he said.

After Paige replied john put his coat on her and then wrapped his arm around her, while Jessica and randy were still in their cuddle.

"Do you two want a lift home?" asked randy.

"Yes please" Jessica said after letting go of randy.

So Paige and Jessica followed john and randy to their car, john and Paige were sat in the back while randy and Jessica were sat at the front.

When they got outside their home they all said good bye and the girls went into the house while john got into the front of the car. When the girls got into the house and the boys had driven away Paige realized that she was still wearing johns jacket so she decided to give it back tomorrow but for now they were going to go to bed.

**Authors Note: sorry this chapter was not very long, but we will try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading our first story so far and we would like you to review it or give us some ideas to improve it. Next chapter is what happens wjhen paige and Jessica go to give johns jacket back.**


End file.
